


Vacation Days

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Distna Feels, Knotting, More tags to come as needed, Multi, Omegaverse, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Distna, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: The Rogue Squadron Pack faces it's greatest challenge: extended leave to focus on pack matters and continue to heal from the wounds caused by the Battle of Distna and the campaign against the Ciutric Hegemony.





	1. Chapter 1

He was alone.

Wes felt his heart rate accelerate as he woke up and found open spaces all around him in the bed. It was the first time since the  _ Incident _ that this had happened and he had to fight with himself to keep from panicking. 

Moments later, footsteps sounded and Tycho appeared in the doorway. He had a tooth cleaner in one hand, cleansing foam dotting his face, and a towel slung haphazardly over his shoulder. The delta approached with quick steps, hesitating only when he reached the bed and realized what he was still holding. After a moment of casting about himself with wide eyes, Tycho set the cleanser down on its base on top of a nearby table and crawled onto the bed. 

“Hey,” Tycho said.

“Hey yourself,” Wes replied. Sitting up, he grabbed the towel and carefully wiped it across Tycho’s face. Once the cleanser remnants were gone, he tossed it at the pile of dirty clothes near the bed and pulled Tycho down next to him.

They lay quietly together for a few minutes, Tycho sensing that Wes needed time to reground himself in the present and leave the anxiety inducing past behind him. Hands rubbed up and down Wes’s back while the omega focused on the warm body next to him and Tycho’s delicious scent. 

Wes still felt a little strange being around Tycho, but it was better than before, at least. The sense of alienation wasn’t nearly so strong, and while the anchor continued to hover just out of reach, Wes knew now that Tycho didn’t want to keep carrying it and would hand it over as soon as the opportunity arose. 

If they could just get their shavit together, they could fix this. 

But it wasn’t that simple, was it? The others had shown him the research they’d done. He’d seen the data about anchors and how they changed hands. The solution was simple on the face of it but complicated by several different factors.

The easiest, and fastest, way to transfer the anchor back to Wes was for them to have sex with each other. While the mechanism wasn’t completely understood, the reigning theory was that sex synced the pack tethers enough that the anchor could be easily transferred from one member to another.

Sighing softly, Wes rubbed his face against Tycho’s shoulder, taking a moment to focus on and enjoy the age-worn fabric of the shirt the delta was wearing. If he ignored the odd buzzing coming from Tycho, he could pretend this was just like it used to be. 

Where matters became difficult was that neither of them felt ready to initiate and drive a sexual encounter. Wes was still feeling tender enough from the ongoing fallout from the Battle of Distna and Isard’s machinations that he was completely unnerved at the thought of having to take charge. That level of dominance wasn’t something he could easily fall into on a good day, and right now, it may as well have been in the Unknown Regions.

Likeways, Tycho was still struggling with similar wounds. The combination of encountering Isard again and taking on the pack anchor had battered his sexual drive into one that was more reactive than active.

When push came to shove and an opportunity for actual sex arose, Tycho couldn’t help but drop onto his hands and knees and offer his cunt up to whomever wanted it. Which made it a bit hard for Tycho to find the nerve to roll on top of him and fuck him into the mattress.

Wes had been thinking about this problem for a week now, though. It was maddening having the anchor hovering just out of reach and he’d ended up mentally reviewing every sexual encounter he’d shared with Tycho that he could think of.

It had taken time, but he was pretty sure he’d found the solution.

“Thanks for coming in,” Wes said softly. He shifted his arm lower, letting it drape over Tycho’s waist. At the same time, he let his head fall to an angle as he looked up at the delta, coincidentally baring his neck. 

Tycho’s eyes flickered down to his neck for a brief moment, going a little wide. 

“It’s been a dream waking up with everyone here again,” Wes continued blithely. “Which is why it was so jarring not to have anyone next to me just now.”

“I was supposed to be here, I’m sorry,” Tycho apologized. “I had to relieve myself and then realized I had pretty awful morning breath, so I went to clean-.”

“It’s fine. You’re here now.” Smiling, Wes stretched, making sure his neck remained bared in quiet submission no matter how he shifted position. He let his tank top ride up, exposing his stomach, and his shorts slip down some, baring the tops of his hips. 

Tycho’s eyes traced along his newly exposed flesh as he swallowed. 

Catching on, was he? This was totally going to work.    


Wes finished his stretch, letting himself end on his stomach. It wasn’t nearly as submissive or alluring a posture, but it was comfortable and feeling safe and relaxed was the key here.

Tycho likewise adjusted position, rolling onto his back and bringing his hands to rest just above his stomach. 

They lay together, quiet and content. Keeping his mind placid, Wes nonetheless began to fantasize about what his next heat would be like. If Tycho had been more experienced with holding the anchor, he’d have seen through the simple ruse, but the delta was ill-suited to his current role and rarely availed himself to the deep insights made possible by holding the anchored packbonds. Which meant his passive awareness wouldn’t alert him to how Wes was deliberately working to arouse himself.

He couldn’t see Tycho’s face, but soon even Wes was picking up the scent of a sexually excited omega. There was no way the pheromones weren’t affecting his packmate.

Once the scent had begun to grow strong and Wes started really craving penetration, he rolled onto his side and tucked himself against Tycho again. This time, he let a leg rise up and hook over his packmate’s leg. He carefully adjusted the angle of his body until his crotch rested against Tycho’s leg. 

Wes let out a soft sign of pleasure as he let his body rock against Tycho’s. The delta shivered and an arm slid under him until Tycho could fold him into a loose embrace. The arm holding him tightened and Wes moaned, taking that as his signal to begin rocking harder against his packmate’s hip.

“Tycho,” Wes moaned softly, drawing the other man’s name out. “I missed you so much.” Wes moved harder against Tycho. 

“Wes?” Tycho asked somewhat breathlessly.

“Mm?”

“What are you doing?”

Wes smiled and hooked his leg up higher. “I’m seducing you, of course.”

Tycho opened his mouth, no doubt ready to explain why that would be difficult. Before he could speak, Wes leaned in and kissed him, lightly sucking his tongue into his mouth. 

“I’ve missed your cock so much,” Wes said as they separated. “Your cock is so big. You feel amazing when you enter me. It’s so hard to take, but your cock is relentless in filling up my pussy. You groan into my ear as you hold me down and fuck my wet hole. I love how deep you go. Your cock tries to tear me in two, then it fills me up with your come until it’s all I can think about.”

Blinking innocently up at Tycho, Wes could see the arousal building in his mate’s eyes. 

Wes rolled onto his back and slid a hand into his shorts so he could masturbate. As he stroked his shaft, Wes let his other hand tease his nipples. “Your cock makes me feel so good, Tycho. It’s been too long since it was between my legs.” 

His whole body undulated as Wes pinched a nipple. Beside him, Tycho groaned at Wes’s impassioned cry. 

“I love it when you bend me over the arm of the couch or shove something under my hips so my ass is in the air,” Wes moaned. He gasped again as he pinched his other nipple. His hand was moving fast over his shaft now. “You don’t hold back. You fuck me like you’ve rented my body for the evening, or I’m just a breeding animal tied to a rack. You fuck me so good and you don’t stop until I’ve come several times. I can’t not come on your cock.”

Tycho moved, sitting up and so obviously wanting to see his genitals that Wes shifted position slightly so Tycho could see the growing wet spot on his shorts. 

“After I’ve come on your cock,” Wes continued, “I try to be tight for you. I want you to feel as good as your cock makes me feel. Just a good little breeder begging for your knot. I love your knot so kriffing much.” 

Tycho’s hand slipped into his pants, his hand moving over his cock under the fabric. His eyes had narrowed and his gaze sharpened.

“Your knot feels so huge in my pussy. It locks itself inside me and stretches me out so I can take other cocks. But it’s so good when you’re first. The way your cock fills me is so special and I adore how much come you spill inside me, all that hot seed willing me up. Your cock twitches and moves as you come inside me. It’s just the best thing ever.”

Wes cried out, back arching as his pleasure began to spike. “I love your cock! Kriff, my pussy is so empty, Tycho,” Wes sobbed. “I’m so empty and your cock is right there. I can practically feel your massive cock forcing me open. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I want to be fucked.”

He couldn’t stop it. A scream tore its way out of his throat as Wes came. Tycho gasped beside him, hand moving faster on his cock.

As his head lolled back in the aftermath of an intense orgasm, Wes could hear Tycho groaning and the sound of him masturbating. Wes shoved his shorts down to mid-thigh and slid a hand between his legs so he could get two fingers inside himself. His other hand dragged his shirt up to his armpits, completely exposing his chest and stomach. There was a wet squelching sound as Wes thrust his fingers into his wet pussy. 

“Tycho, Tycho, Tycho,” Wes chanted as he worked himself towards another orgasm. He kept his legs spread as wide as his shorts allowed, his neck bared, and his voice desperate. Tycho was panting hard now, edging close to orgasm. “I need your cock, Tycho,” Wes begged. “There’s nothing like your cock. I need it in me so bad. I want to feel you fuck my wet pussy, just ravage it with your big cock, and come inside me. Your come is so hot. I love having it in me and leaking out of me. I love how much you pump into me each time you come and how you can just keep fucking me over and over again until I’m almost broken on your big cock and I slosh when I move.”

“Kriff, kriff-” With a strangled cry, Tycho jerked forward so he could come directly onto Wes’s stomach.

Still awkwardly thrusting his fingers into himself, Wes dragged his other hand through the pool of come on his stomach once Tycho collapsed backwards, panting hard. He brought his come covered hand to his lips, sucking desperately on his fingers. Come wasn’t his favorite thing in the world but Tycho had always been easily influenced by erotic visual displays. The salty taste of come was a small price to pay for winding Tycho up enough so he’d fuck him.

Wes moaned around his fingers, scooping up more come so he could keep licking and sucking it off his hand. Between sucks, he whimpered and moaned, practically shaking he was so close. 

“Tycho, can I come?” 

The delta jerked, startled.

“Please, Tycho, I need to come. Please let me come,” Wes begged. “I’m so close, Tycho, please let me come.”

Tycho went rigid beside him, frozen in place. Then, finally, growling, he lunged forward. 

Wes gasped as Tycho pounced. A tongue shoved its way between his lips, tasting his mouth for a moment before disappearing. A hand ran along his stomach and then Tycho was shoving his fingers into Wes’s mouth, giving him plenty of come to clean up.

Moaning, Wes obediently began to suck. 

Tycho watched enraptured as he feed his omega his come. Once he’d scooped up all he could, Tycho kissed him again, moaning as he tasted his own release. The delta’s blood was practically boiling inside him. 

Wes was too damned clever for his own good. Tycho knew what he’d been doing, he wasn’t stupid. He just also wasn’t above reveling in the sensual display Wes had been putting on for him.

Nothing the omega had done was new. Each element - the begging, the clothing pulled askew, the masturbation, and so on - was something they’d done before. Wes had simply decided to use most of their old techniques to launch a full salvo against Tycho’s shields so he could work the delta up to sexual readiness.

Hells if it hadn’t worked.

As Wes whined and trembled beneath him, Tycho set about stripping them both naked. Once his body was bare, he grabbed Wes’s shorts and dragged them off his legs. The shirt the omega was wearing was an old, plain white tank he’d had to retire from flight duty after it became so threadbare it was almost indecent. The tank tore easily under Tycho’s hands and he tossed the ruined strips away. 

Wes cried out as he was forcibly stripped and a fresh round of begging began to fill Tycho’s ears. 

“Tycho,” Wes moaned and Force his name sounded so good on Wes’s lips. He dove in for another kiss and let his hardening cock rub against Wes’s rigid shaft. 

“You feel so good,” Wes groaned against his lips. His hips rolled, causing them both to shudder. “You make my shaft feel good, you make me feel good lying on top of me.” He dragged Tycho down for another kiss. “And your mouth,” he moaned a few moments later. 

“You like my mouth?” Tycho asked as his blood pulsed.

“I love it,” Wes said. He angled his head, baring his neck again, and Tycho couldn’t resist tasting him there. Another shudder ran through Wes as he licked at the tendon running up the side of his neck and he gasped when Tycho nipped at his skin. Delighted by the response, Tycho began to lightly bite his way up and down Wes’s neck, first one side, then the other. 

“Tycho,” Wes whimpered. 

With his lips pressed against Wes’s neck, he could could feel how fast he was panting. His body writhed beneath Tycho and the unmistakable scent of slick and heady arousal filled the air.

“I’m so wet for you,” Wes moaned. He rolled and twisted his hips and suddenly Tycho’s cock was no longer pressed against Wes’s shaft. Instead, it slid against the wet opening between the omega’s legs. 

Tycho moved his own hips and gasped at the easy way his cock slid over Wes’s hole. There was a soft, squishing sound as his cock moved and Wes whimpered below him. 

“I need you so much,” Wes begged. “I’m so empty. Luke fucked me but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t your cock. You get so deep inside me, deeper than anyone else can. I want to feel that, to be split open on your big cock. Please, Tycho, fill me up? I need your cock so bad it hurts. I can’t come again without you in me.”

Wes’s desperate pleas roared through Tycho’s head and he felt his cock stiffen until it was as hard as durasteel. He pushed up on one hand and groped for Wes’s crotch. He didn’t even pause to tease his shaft, instead burying three fingers inside Wes without any warning.

The omega cried out, passage spasming around Tycho’s fingers but also opening right up for him. He was tight and wet, soaking wet, and more than ready to be fucked.

“Tycho, please, please fuck me!”

Yanking his hand free, Tycho seized Wes’s legs, forcing them open and towards his body. He rocked his hips, watching intently as the head of his cock wobbled through the air. As soon as it was positioned at Wes’s entrance, he snapped his hips forward, burying half his cock inside Wes with a single thrust.

His mate howled and a look of ecstasy appeared on his face. Immediately, Tycho thrust into him again and reveled in the repeated sound. Dropping Wes’s legs, he threw his weight forward onto his hands. Wes cried out again as more of Tycho’s cock surged into him and then Tycho began to thrust desperately into him over and over again. Keeping his legs open, Wes cried out with each thrust, his passage clenching tight around Tycho each time. 

Tycho worked his way deeper and deeper inside Wes, barely pausing long enough to give Wes time to adjust. His mate was enraptured beneath him, pure sensation and lust filling his mind as he was forced open and skewered on Tycho’s cock. 

He’d never opened up one of his mates like this before, his cock driving into an impossibly tight passage and being immediately rewarded by it opening up for him without any kind of struggle. There was no resistance, no fight. Wes was opening for him like his cock was a keycard and his passage a lock. 

Without pause, as soon as Tycho could, he snapped his hips hard and pressed his swelling knot inside Wes’s body. The omega cried out again as the sudden intrusion, shuddering at the demanding stretch.

“Give me your knot,” Wes pleaded. “Fill my pussy up with your seed.”

“Oh, I’m going to,” Tycho panted against his temple. “I’m going to tie off and fill you up so much your body swells and come starts leaking out of you you’re so full.”

Wes moaned again and continued to beg, asking for Tycho to knot him over and over again. He swore he wasn’t full enough, that he needed Tycho’s hot come in him, that his body would shake apart if it wasn’t knotted soon.

Tycho’s hips were moving at a frenzied pace. His knot was big and swollen as it ravaged Wes’s passage and the world had narrowed to only encompass the omega begging to be bred beneath him. Finally, without a single thought to the fact that Tycho hadn’t been able to knot since Distna, he roared as orgasm swept through him, hips surging forward as the knot finally tied off and spurt after massive spurt began to fill Wes up. The omega screamed beneath him, his passage squeezing and shuddering like mad as he also came. 

Without thinking, Tycho seized Wes’s hair, dragging his head to the side. He stooped down and bit Wes’s neck, teeth sinking in so hard and fast his mouth was suddenly filled with the taste of iron.

Wes howled again, another orgasm sweeping through him.

“Give it to me, Tycho, please, more, give it to me, all of it,” he sobbed. 

Pulling his mouth off Wes’s neck, Tycho managed to thrust his hips in even deeper than before, and without quite realizing it, his mind stretched through the packbond until it entangled with Wes’s. 

For a brief moment, he felt like he was staring directly into Wes’s soul. He knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness after how their pack had hurt the omega but it was offered anyways. Then the heavy weight that had been grinding down on him was lifted and taken away, and suddenly Tycho felt like he could breathe again. 

Still moaning as intense pleasure radiated out from where the knot filled him, Wes clutched greedily at the anchor with metaphorical hands, revelling in being able to properly feel the others again.

In this place without true sight, he had no words to describe the anchor to outsiders. But the moment he’d perceived it, he’d known what it was. The packbonds had snaked in from beyond Tycho and joined together at a single point. Without maintenance, they would become tangled, twisted, and possibly even begin to tear. It took a steady hand and constant diligence to keep the tethers in good shape.    


He could tell the anchor had been hard for Tycho to bear, not only because it had trouble finding a stable place in his mind thanks to the mental scars acting like security barriers in a public plaza, but also because of the sheer discomfort Tycho had with the level of intimacy the anchor provided him with the others. Plucking it out of Tycho’s mind had been effortless and the delta had offered no resistance to him stealing back what had always been his.

Once the anchor was back where it should have been, Wes took a few moments to check on the tethers. Wedge was the furthest away, annoyed and irritated by the meeting he was in and wanting to return home. Hobbie was theoretically out shopping, but the scent of caf and pastries surrounded him while sleep muddled the lists of foodstuffs ran through his mind. And Tycho… Tycho was here, with him, and just like he’d always been.

He saw how years of suffering and the agony of being denied his pack had hurt Tycho, but he could also see areas of peace and joy within him. Many of the old wounds had healed as new relationships formed and the comfort of pack was returned. For as much as Tycho had been hurt over the years, he’d also been loved and comforted.

Tycho suddenly gasped, jerking upright as his knot deflated. It hadn’t lasted nearly as long as usual, but that was fine. What mattered was the connection they’d shared and the anchor Wes bore once more.

“Wes,” Tycho said in a somewhat stricken voice. He pulled free of his body, a hand reaching towards Wes’s neck.

Intercepting it, Wes grabbed Tycho’s arm and pulled him back down, pressing his face against the bite mark. “You’re so good to me,” he moaned dreamily as Tycho hesitantly licked at the mark. “Giving me something so pretty to look at later.”

After a soft sigh, much of the tension left Tycho’s body and he let himself relax next to Wes. He wrapped his arm around Wes’s body and loosely draped a leg between his. Tucking his face forward, he began nuzzling Wes’s neck and jaw, pressing soft kisses here and there.

Wes happily accepted the affection. Having the anchor back was almost making him feel drunk it was so good. He kept reaching out to the tethers, checking on the others and absently tending to the anchor he was holding. He couldn’t directly influence the others, but he could tweak the flow of emotion and provide some small nudged here and there. 

To Hobbie, he redirected some of the impatience filling Wedge through the anchor to get the gamma moving faster on his errands. Wedge got some of the relaxed energy drifting through Tycho, and he stole a tiny bit of Hobbie’s sleepiness for the delta lying next to him. 

These little adjustments were barely noticeable but went a long way to keeping the pack on an even keel. He’d heard that alpha-focused packs were more prone to rigidity and military-style hierarchies, but he had enough of that in his life with his professional career. He liked having more fluidity in the pack.

Just as Tycho was starting to drift off to sleep, he jerked himself awake, leaving Wes feeling somewhat peeved at having his efforts to get him to go to sleep thwarted. As soon as he was sitting up, Tycho looked down at him.

“You tried to take the anchor back,” Tycho said, sounding confused.

Wes blinked. “I did take it back. Everyone’s right where they should be.” He plucked at the packbond stretched between himself and Tycho, the resulting metaphorical vibration making them both shiver.

Tycho blinked and shook his head slightly. His eyes went distant and he frowned. Then, sharpening his gaze once more, he pressed his lips together for a moment before speaking. “You didn’t get Gavin and Inyri.”

“Of course not, they’re not-”

Wes stopped. Blinked, then slowly sat up as well. He leaned against Tycho and stretched his mind through their packbond. After a little bit of searching, he found it: another anchor.

This one was small, more tightly contained, and simpler. It was also still deeply entwined with the one Wes now held again, but locked deep inside Tycho.

Blood drained from Wes’s face as he realized what had happened. “I don’t have packbonds with them,” he said slowly. “Even with their connection to the you and the others, I can’t hold onto them.”

Tycho quailed slightly, feeling utterly out of his depth. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Wes bit his lip. He did know but… “I mean, the obvious solution is to form a packbond with them but…”

“You should only to do that if you want to,” Tycho finished, nodding. “We would never want to force you. And neither would they.”

“So I guess we just… keep going? Like before?” Wes asked.

“I guess. I don’t know how well I can hold up part of an anchor, though.”

“More research,” Wes said. “I refuse to believe this hasn’t happened before and been studied. Argh, I can’t believe this happened. I thought I had it all figured out.”

“You were missing data,” Tycho said. He pulled Wes closer and stretched his legs out beside his. “None of us knew this could happen.”

“I guess. In the meantime, I can teach you how to manage the anchor.” Wes let his head fall back to rest on Tycho’s shoulder. This, at least, felt normal. “Two steps forward, one back. That’s the way life is sometimes,” he sighed.

“We’ll get through this together. All of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin’s hand hesitated as he reached for the door controls. He’d been given the access code and told to come in any time. Even Wes had agreed he and Inyri were always welcome. It just felt strange, though. This still felt like sacred ground, the home of the veteran Rogues and the Rogue Pack. That wasn’t a place one just wandered in and out of.

Taking a deep breath, he punched in the code and entered the housing unit as soon as the door slid open. The datacard weighed down his pants pocket down like it was made of titanium. He’d gone over matters with Corran and Mirax several times but he was still worried he’d overstepped his bounds.

Something had to be done, though. The Rogues were falling right back into their bad habits and the wounds that had nearly destroyed the pack were still far from fully healed. Returning to duty in this state was a terrible idea.

“Good afternoon,” Tycho called out as the door slid shut. The delta turned his head towards him and waved. “We weren’t expecting you this early.”

“Yeah, my errands didn’t end up taking as long as I thought they would,” Gavin said. As he approached the various seating options clustered around the tri’d, he crossed mental fingers and hoped Tycho and, presumably Wes, were wearing pants. He didn’t think he was ready for a naked, perpetually horny omega. Wes was distracting enough as it was without putting himself on display.

Gavin held his breath as he rounded the loveseat blocking his view.

Clothes. Thank the Force.

Wes lay stretched out on the couch, head pillowed on Tycho’s leg and a datapad in one hand while Tycho absently ran his fingers through Wes’s hair, his own datapad resting on the armrest under his elbow. It was easily the closest Gavin had seen them since before Distna.

Something about his relief must have shown because Tycho cocked an eyebrow at him, looking amused.

Embarrassed, Gavin averted his eyes and ended up staring at a large bite mark on Wes’s neck. It shone faintly with bacta gel and implied an encouraging sign of intimacy between the two men. It was also more than enough to trigger a new scene in Gavin’s mind: Wes, naked and strong and grinning as he lowered himself onto Gavin’s cock, then baring his neck and wailing as Gavin left his own mark on him while his knot swelled-

Wes glanced up, a sly look in his eyes.

Gavin knew his face had gone bright red and so he gave up on the idea of dignity, dropping bonelessly into the nearest chair and hastily propping his foot on his knee to try and hide his sudden erection.

The more time he spent with Wes, the more vivid the different scenes were becoming. They all ended then same way: with Wes taking his knot and a packbond flairing to life between them.

Stupid alpha instincts. Damned alpha libido. It was so aggravating sometimes being alpha on top of everything else. His subconscious was very determinedly trying to maneuver himself and Wes into becoming proper packmates.

“So where’s everyone else?” Gavin asked after clearing his throat.

“Wedge is in another meeting,” Tycho said. “It’s taking a fair amount of work and datapushing to get Rogue Squadron reactivated. We’re all here, but in our absence, all our squadron’s resources were reallocated. Shaking new ones loose is proving… difficult.”

“And Hobbie went shopping. He’s finally got some pep in his step, so he should be back soon,” Wes added.

“How do you know?”

Wes smirked. “We fixed the anchor. Well, mostly. As part of that, I have some insight into what’s happening with everyone.”

Gavins vision of Wes flashed through his mind again and he felt himself pale. “What kind of insights?”

“Nothing specific,” Wes chuckled. “Perceptions, feelings, sometimes some very limited sensory information, that sort of thing. The rest I intuit from what I know about what everyone’s supposed to be doing and how well I know them.”

“He’s not getting anything from you or Inyri,” Tycho said, jumping in. He cast a quick look down at Wes. “That’s actually the issue. Since he doesn’t have packbonds with the two of you, he couldn’t take that part of the anchor from me.”

“You’re joking,” Gavin said in shock.

“Nope,” Wes said, drawing out the final p-sound.

“And you’re still thinking of going back to active duty like this?”

The question seemed to take both of the older Rogues by surprise. “What else would we do?” Wes asked after a moment.

“Take a little more time off?” Gavin suggested.

“The New Republic needs us,” Tycho said. Though his words were straight forward, his tone was somewhat stressed, which made Gavin’s ears perk up.

If Tycho wasn’t completely on board with going back on duty right away, he might have an unexpected ally in convincing the others to go along with his plan.

“Have you ever heard of an anchor getting split up like this before? What are the long-term consequences if you can’t fix it?”

“We’re not sure. It’s what we’re researching right now,” Tycho said, resting his hand on his datapad.

Gavin shivered slightly, his arousal starting go ebb. “I hope you find answers. I can’t begin to imagine what this must feel like.”

Tycho shrugged. “It’s not too bad. It’s like our own connection is oddly expanded and I can still sense you and Inyri like I was before.”

“We’re definitely dialed into each other more than before,” Wes agreed.

“And there’s a bit of an echo from each part of the anchor passing back and forth through the packbond,” Tycho concluded. “ it’s strange but manageable.”

Of course they thought it was manageable. Of course they didn’t think it was reason enough to delay returning to do duty. Gavin suppressed the urge to groan and rub his eyes. He had his work cut out for himself.

Before they could continue the discussion, the door slid open once more and Hobbie appeared. He offered only a single grunt as he walked past them, heading for the kitchen. They heard the sound of cabinets opening and closing, and the rustling of bags.

“It’s so cute how he thinks we don’t know about his sweets stash,” Wes said softly. “If he was better at keeping track of what he had, he’d realize we all raid it.”

Tycho laughed softly as Wes grinned. “I didn’t think you and Wedge were interested enough to bother getting a stool.”

“Who needs a stool? The bottom cabinet is sturdy enough to climb.”

That made Tycho laugh again, louder this time, and he stroked Wes’s hair affectionately.

“What’s funny?” Hobbie asked warily as he emerged from the kitchen.

“The moment has passed,” Tycho said blandly as Wes snickered.

Hobbie’s expressed narrowed in suspicion but he grudgingly accepted the statement. Or perhaps he knew from experience that ignorance was preferred in some circumstances.

Though still suspicious, Hobbie seated himself on the floor in front of Wes, briefly tilting his head back to bump against his shoulder before straightening. Wes’s hand came down and rubbed at the back of his neck and shoulders, a gesture of easy, warm affection.

Gavin’s lips curled into a small smile. He’d always been amazed by the easy intimacy between the older Rogues and often wondered where the line lay between _pack_ and _Rebel._ He’d seen similar degrees of comfort between other old Rebels and knew that the soldiers and pilots who’d lived through the Rebellion were a completely different generation from his own. The difference may have only been a few years, but their experiences were so different, they may as well have been born centuries apart.

They passed the time until Inyri and Wedge returned with idle chatter. Tycho was teased for leaving such a prominent mark on Wes’s neck while Wes stole the small pastry bites out of the container Hobbie had brought with him.

It felt odd to Gavin jumping in with a comment here and there, but the longer they talked, the easier it became. It wasn’t that he was unwelcome, just that he was new to the relationship before him. And Wes in particular kept tossing comments at him, as though evaluating his responses.

He’s made it a personal policy to never make assumptions about Wes Janson years ago. The omega came at everything from an angle and his reasons for doing things were usually too obscure to figure out based solely on external observations. And so, Gavin responded to every question and comment thrown his way as best he could and just hoped he’d eventually find out what Wes was up to.

Inyri, who’d been burning off energy in sims, heralded her arrival by throwing Gavin the jacket he’s forgotten the previous day. It landed directly on his head, making the others snicker.

With a small smirk, Inyri strutted into the refresher and returned a few minutes later. She claimed the loveseat facing Gavin and dropped down onto it, sprawling out longways and propping her legs up on the far armrest.

It was a sign of how well things were developing between them all that no awkwardness followed Inyri’s arrival. The conversation continued to ebb and flow, and people moved in and out of the space as needed. Tycho ended up needing to go use the terminal in the office, and Gavin and Hobbie were badgered into making dinner. Inyri followed them, claiming one of the bar seats so she could provide “helpful” commentary.

For a short while, it was just Wes sitting in front of the tri’d. He let his datapad slip down onto the couch, leaning against his torso, while he just lay still and listened to the sounds of his pack. The kitchen was full of clanging and the rhythmic sounds of a meal being prepared. Inyri’s higher pitched voice cut over the noise better than Gavin and Hobbie’s lower registers, and at the edges of his hearing, Wes could just make out Tycho arguing with someone on a comm call.

He was alone, but not actually. His pack was present and vibrant around him, and the part of himself that was still feeling hurt and defensive uncurled a bit more. He knew without any doubt that he could have every single person present running over to him with just a single cry.

And even better…

Wes tilted his head towards the warm presences moving closer. Wedge was still somewhat faint at the end of their healing packbond but Luke was as strong and vibrant as the early days of Rogue Squadron. They were both approaching the housing unit and Wes had to fight the urge to jump up and meet them at the door like an excited youngling. Instead, he let his feet twitch and bounce on the couch while he strained to hear the sound of the door opening.

While he waited, Tycho emerged from the office and returned to the couch. Wes absently lifted his feet so Tycho could sit down, then plopped them back into his lap.

“You’re excited,” Tycho murmured as he briefly cupped the bottom of Wes’s bare feet.

“Wedge and Luke are close,” Wes said happily. His eyes drifted closed as Tycho began to massage one foot.

“Did they call?”

Wes opened one eye and cocked an eyebrow. “I can feel them through the anchor. Couldn’t you, before?”

Tycho blinked, his hands pausing for a moment. “Not really. Everything was too loud for me to get many specifics.”

“Loud?”

It was Tycho’s turn to give Wes an inquiring look. “Every little thought and shift in mood clamored for my attention and the tethers themselves shrieked about every twitch and microtrear. I’ve woken up with a splitting headache every morning for months.”

Wes continued to stare.

“I take it that’s not what it’s like for you?”

Shaking his head slowly, Wes’s expressions turned thoughtful. “I guess the tethers can be a little fussy at times, but the others aren’t a cacophony like you’re describing. I just dial in and out as needed. I’m also guessing, then, that you never figured out how to shift energy around to help keep everyone on a more even keel?”

“How to do what?” Tycho asked in surprise.

Wes waggled a hand. “You know, nudge a little pep from you or Wedge over to Hobbie to get him moving faster in the morning, or borrow some calm when everyone’s freaking out over something. It doesn’t override any of your own thoughts and feelings or anything, just helps encourage everyone to really lean on the support the packbonds provide instead of getting lost in your own head. ”

“You can do that?”

There was a moment of surprised silence. “You really don’t know about all that,” Wes said slowly. “Luke was right, you really weren’t comfortable being the anchor.”

“No, it was… hard. Very hard. I couldn’t believe you’d been carrying the anchor all this time without any complaints,” Tycho said.

Wes shook his head wonderingly, then held out a hand to Tycho. The delta took it and let himself be pulled up and over, until he was lying down on top of Wes. Running his hands briefly through Tycho’s hair, Wes pulled him down into a kiss.

Before Distna, the embrace would most likely have turned into groping, then hands sliding under clothes, and finally, some form of sex. Now, though, the kiss remained fairly chaste and relaxed, more welcoming and exploratory that hungry.

After several minutes of making out, Wes suddenly jerked his head sideways.

“Luke!”

“Hi.” Smiling, the former Rogue pilot knelt down next to them, his plain brown robes draping around his legs.

“When did you get here?” Wes asked.

“Just now. Wedge went to go change out of his uniform. He didn’t want to bother you two.”

“But you did?” Tycho asked.

Luke chuckled and rested a friendly hand on Tycho’s back. “I knew you two weren’t planning on  messing around too much.”

Tycho let himself enjoy the contact with Luke for a few moments. He’d never had the same level of repartee with him as the others, but he always missed Luke nonetheless. Sighing, he then carefully sat up so Wes was free to move about.

The two omegas immediately embraced and Wes briefly buried his face in Luke’s neck, both taking in his scent and relaxing into the comfort his presence brought him.

A brief flash of jealousy ran through Tycho at the effortless intimacy. They’d all had that with Wes before Distna. And now, they were rebuilding their relationship one small piece at a time. A large hand suddenly took his, causing Tycho to blink and return his focus to his surroundings. Wes looking somewhat pained and Luke sympathetic.

“You all just need time and peace to continue healing,” Luke said quietly and firmly. “If I may, I’d suggest continuing with a meal.” Rising, Luke grinned and rose, then headed for the large, plain table food was being brought out to. Inyri and Wedge were busy laying down place settings as Luke approached and he obediently took a set of utensils to help distribute them.

Still holding his hand, Wes also stood, pulling Tycho up with him. “Food is always helps,” he said, smiling. “Let’s go eat.

* * *

Gavin hid his face behind his glass of brandy and let his eyes sweep across the room. The post-dinner atmosphere was relaxed. Wedge’s datapad was sitting squarely under Tycho’s leg after being accessed one too many times and Wedge had given up trying to retrieve it. He and his second were still talking shop, so to speak, but at least it was without the endless communiques from Command.

Inyri and Hobbie were sitting on either sides of the caf table playing a modified version of saabac that used a special set of rules from Kessel. Gavin was pretty sure part of the reason why Inyri had most of Hobbie’s credits sitting in front of her was because she was literally making the rules up as she went.

On the couch, Wes was leaning against Luke’s side, sprawled out and loose-limbed. It was still a bit strange for Gavin to be hanging around with the man who was both _The Jedi Luke Skywalker_ and Bigg’s former best friend, but based on the handful of discussions he’d had with the man, he had a feeling Luke would turn out to be a strong supporter of the plan he was about to launch on his pack.

Gavin drained his glass and reached into his pocket. It was time.

“I hate to complain, but I have some concerns about current matters that I think needs addressing,” Gavin announced in a calm voice.

The room stilled and several sets of confused eyes turned towards him.

“Uh, more specifically, I think immediately returning to duty may not be the best idea,” Gavin added. Not having anything to drink suddenly seemed terrible. He shouldn’t have finished his brandy.

“We still have another two weeks of leave,” Wedge said after a moment. “And our next set of duties isn’t exactly onerous. We have to rebuild the squadron before we can return to deployment.”

“Which means we’ll only have had three weeks off between leaving _Lusankya_ and returning to duty. You don’t see the problem with that? With everything that’s happened?”

“We can handle it,” Wedge said, frowning. “Rogue Squadron and the Rogue Pack have always rebuilt while on duty.”

“You know that’s not normal, right?” Inyri interjected. She shrugged slightly when Wedge looked at her. “Gavin and I have been going over the laws and regs concerning packs. That may be how things were handled in the Rebellion, but it’s not how packs are treated in either civilian or military life.”

“I know civilians get fussy about possible government interfence with packs-” Wes began.

“Unlike under the Empire, packs are more than just legal arrangements. They have unique legal protections and benefits,” Luke said. There was something in his eyes that made Gavin think the Jedi had figured out where he was going with this. “It’s not a matter of packs being _fussy_ about matters, it’s about what packs need to continue to be strong and healthy, and that’s what’s protected by law.”

“And under military regulation,” Gavin added. “There are a lot of pack benefits that none of you ever seem to have considered asking for.”

“We’ve glanced at the list,” Hobbie said. “None of it seemed important.”

“Not even pack quarters on the shps your assigned to?” Gavin asked. “Quarters with a bed built to easily accommodate more than two pilots, full bathrooms, and basic food storage capabilities? Extra storage for uniforms and personal belongings?”

“All our stuff has always fit in whatever quarters we have,” Wes muttered, suddenly looking a little embarrassed. Like countless other Rebellion era veterans, the older Rogues had had trouble accumulating more personal belongings than what could be fit into a duffle bag. Even their current housing unit was decorated more with the generic furnishings the units had come with. It didn’t normally bother them, but they’d all had the occasional feeling of being little more than a ghost in the space lanes - small, insubstantial, and unimportant.

“Our stuff might, but our persons would be more comfortable in a larger space,” Tycho said, looking thoughtful. “I knew about the pack quarters but… well, it seemed silly to ask for one when it was just four of us. Those spaces are so large.”

“There’s also the guarantee that the military will do its best not to split up packs or pry individual members away for special duties-”

A small flinch ran through the older Rogues.

“A simplified structure for arranging medical proxies, next-of-kin notices, wills, payroll, submitting Sentient Rights complaints, and things like that.” Gavin paused for a moment. “Pack members are also on higher pay scale rates-”

“We should be getting paid more?” Wes demanded incredulously.

“-and military packs are eligible for a remuneration when most of, if not all of, the pack is active in the same unit.”

Hobbie leaned forward and grabbed Wedge’s datapad out from under Tycho’s leg and activated it, the stylus flying across the screen as he began to search for the list of benefits Gavin was describing.

Gavin looked from one Rogue to the next. “You really never looked into this at all?”

“It- We were fine, we’ve always been fine,” Wedge stuttered. “Adding datawork on top of everything seemed, well, silly.”

“None of these benefits existed during the Rebellion,” Luke noted.

“Which is why SR did a whole series of seminars on it after Coruscant was retaken-” Gavin paused. “Which was while we were off fighting Isard for Thyferra,” he sighed. Leaning forward, he grabbed the datapad out of Hobbie’s hands and cleared the screen so he could load his datacard. “Okay, first things first, then. There are forms the pack needs to file to be officially recognized. I took the liberty of getting it started. Everyone will need to sign it.”

The datapad was returned to Wedge who took it automatically and began to read it with a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

“How’d you get the form?” Wes asked.

“I was in a meeting with SR all morning,” he said. “They were shocked and horrified that such a prominent pack had slipped through all official channels.” Gavin paused again, then smiled faintly. “With the right documents filed, they’re very eager to get matters such as backpay and eligible leave fixed right away.”

“Back- Wait, leave? There are leave benefits?”

Gavin nodded innocently. “Extra time is available for pack members through establish liberty programs and packs are eligible for one whole pack leave once a year, not to exceed six weeks without special authorization. Special pack leaves are also offered following significant personnel changes, beginning with two additional weeks of leave per member added or lost, and not to exceed six weeks per member added or lost.”

“Which means the Rogue Pack would be eligible for up to twelve weeks of pack leave,” Luke summarized. “Six weeks for you and six for Inyri.”

“You can also make a case for Wes,” Gavin said. “There was a significant length of time where the majority of pack members thought him deceased.”

“That’s almost a third of the year,” Wedge said, paling slightly. He offered the datapad to Tycho, who took it and began to add his signature and initials where indicated. “What would we even do with that much time off?”

“Rebuild the pack, heal, make sure all packbonds are secure and whole,” Gavin said. “Broken packs make for bad soldiers and pilots, so the military wants to encourage its active packs to be healthy and strong. Personnel changes and other transitions are disruptive and the only fix is time. Removing the pressure of combat and official duties helps accelerate the process of smoothing out pack transitions.”

The datapad continued to circulate and soon it returned to Gavin with everyone’s signatures. He sent the file off with a click flick of the stylus.

“In order to make up for failing to transition the Rogue Pack from the Rebellion pack protocols to the current New Republic protocols, SR has agreed to fund a special pack leave for us. We have a pack cabin reservation at A’Trani Park starting tomorrow with a set hold for four weeks and the option of extending it further.”

“An A’Trani cabin?” Wes breathed, eyes bulging. “Those are insanely expensive.”

“The Rogues, both Pack and Squadron, are highly valuable to the New Republic. Given the potential legal liability and PR mess caused by bungling to properly register and protect this pack, SR was eager to do whatever they could to address the situation.”

“You scammed them,” Inyri laughed. She smiled, and continued in a gentle voice. “Very Bothan of you.”

Gavin responded with a bittersweet smile. “I had a good teacher in how Bothans do things. It can be helpful at times, especially when dealing with bureaucracy.”

“We’re going to A’Trani,” Wes said in a delighted voice.

“Wait, we didn’t agree to that,” Wedge said, frowning.

“It’ll be fun,” Wes said.

“I’d like time to go through everything Gavin just told us about,” Hobbie added.

“And I have to admit, I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the idea of jumping back into uniform,” Tycho finished.

Wedge looked surprised. “You should have said something.”

Tycho shrugged. “I’m sure we would have been fine. We’ve always been fine. But this has been worse than usual. It can’t hurt to take more time to heal.”

“I wondered why you messaged me this morning,” Luke said, propping his chin on his hands as he looked at Gavin.

The other Tatooinian man blushed. “You’re pack too,” he mumbled.

“Thank you, Gavin.”

Nodding, Gavin glanced around, taking stock of everyone’s reactions. Inyri gave him a small nod, looking impressed with his maneuvering. Hobbie was thoughtful and Tycho both sheepish and relieved. Wes looked excited and Luke appreciative. Wedge, though…

Discomfort was clear on Wedge’s face and if he focused on their packbond, Gavin could feel the how nervous the thought of taking that time off was making the beta. He was also somewhat uncomfortable with how smoothly Gavin and taken over the navicomp, steering the pack towards this sudden vacation with a steady hand. There was also still some conflict between them as Gavin’s alpha nature warred with Wedge’s well earned position as pack leader for supremacy. It was another issue that really should be sorted out before they returned to duty.

“What about the Rogues who aren’t pack?” Wedge asked somewhat desperately.

“They’ll be temporarily reassigned to other duties or put on half-pay while we’re gone,” Gavin said. “There’s a lot of options available for them and SR will make sure they’re well taken care of.”

“Wedge,” Wes said, drawing the beta’s attention. He made deliberate eye contact. “It’ll be okay. I think we need this.”

“I…” Wedge looked around, eyes flickering from one Rogue to the next. There were real concerns in his eyes, but finally, he sighed. “Okay.”

Tycho grinned. “What time to do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning, oh-nine hundred hours,” Gavin said. “A speeder shuttle will transport us.”

“This is going to be great,” Wes said happily. “I can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

As the shuttle seats vibrated, Wedge fought the urge to fidget as anxiety continued to mount inside him.

This was all a terrible idea. He could feel it in his bones, in the way his heart was pounding hard and fast in his chest, and with how thoughts were swirling around in his brain like swarming insects.

Four weeks alone with his pack wasn’t itself a terrible idea, rather, it was the thought of being completely idle, cut off from duty and even the Holonet that made his breath catch in his throat. They were the Rogues. They weren’t meant to just sit around and do nothing.

Wedge jabbed at his datapad, pretending to scroll through the text of the holonovel he’d loaded earlier. He wasn’t actually focusing on it, but no one (well, besides Luke and Wes) seemed to have noticed his nerves and he’d prefer to keep it that way. Everyone else thought this was going to be great.

That would change in a few days once the initial rush of enthusiasm had burnt out. Maybe then he’d be able to convince them all to return home.

It wasn’t that Wedge disliked the idea of getting away for a little while, or the idea of having time just for pack. This just seemed so extreme. They were practically going into isolation at a fancy, expensive resort and for such a long time.

Sure, things had been pretty awful lately. They’d almost lost Wes for a second time and with him, their entire pack had almost shattered. But they were doing better. They just needed time and distractions from their own problems.

It had always worked before.

Gavin was young and enthusiastic. He was probably throwing himself into pack business to help continue healing from losing Asyr.

~~They were all fine, going to be fine, rather. Gavin hadn’t put his thumb right down on a fundamental problem Wedge should have spotted years ago. He wasn’t making a display of Wedge’s leadership failures.~~

~~He’d always known he’d never do as good a job as Luke.~~

A sensation of laughter splashed against his mind like clear water, causing Wedge to twitch and look up. Sitting across from him, Wes frowned slightly as he looked at him, then cocked his head to the side slightly in inquiry.

Wedge forced himself to smile and turned off his datapad, setting it in his lap as he leaned back to rest his head against the high seat back. Closing his eyes, he considered just going to sleep. Goodness knows, he’d been awake for hours already fretting over the trip.

Packing had been both easy and stressful. Gavin had set down some rules for them all: no uniforms, no bringing work with them, and nothing that could connect them to Command or other external stressors. Command would know where to find them. A messenger would be sent if they were needed.

As the Rogues stuffed clothing, toiletries, and other items into their travel bags, Wedge had to confront the depressing reality that he didn’t actually own much civilian clothing. He could go a week, maybe two, without rewearing any of his civvies. He’d had more clothes once, but the others had insisted on tossing out the more threadbare and (apparently) eye searing items he’d once picked up from the Rebellion’s common goods holdings.

Honestly, it wasn’t like he went out in public in the garments. They’d been perfectly serviceable for their rare days at home.

Maybe he was too deeply enmeshed in military life. But what else was there?

Everyone else was in fine shape, though. He’d made sure of that. He’d poked through the refresher to make sure everyone had all their toiletries, then checked for and retrieved a few favored items of clothing he knew the others would want. (For Wes, it was an oversized shirt with alternating stripes in orange and green, overlaid with yellow and purple dots. It was physically painful to look at and Wes adored it almost more than anything else he owned.)

Once all the bags had been checked, he’d then reminded everyone to activate the _Away_ settings for their message account, double-checked their regular housing bills were set to autopay, and triple-checked all the perishable food items had been consumed or were going to be consumed the next morning.

Then he’d gone to bed and tried to sleep, but worries about the upcoming trip kept him awake for hours. He eventually drifted off to sleep only to awaken when Tycho got up. He made his way out of the bedroom soon after and found Inyri wide awake and alert in the living room while Tycho stumbled through making caf in the kitchen.

Suppressing a sigh,  Wedge went to help Tycho lay out their remaining perishables for breakfast and began gathering the packed bags close to the door so they would be able to leave quickly when the time came.

Every time he sat down, he had to fight to keep from jiggling his leg or to hide the way his hands would start to shake, so instead, he stayed on his feet and kept moving, kept busy, so his brain wouldn’t have time to think about what was to come.

But now there were no distractions or tasks he could busy himself with. Luke and Gavin had arrived shortly before the shuttle and they were soon loaded up and flying off. It wouldn’t be long now they arrived. And then it would start: the waiting and sitting around, bored and idle, trapped and isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Nowhere to run if things got bad, no distractions from their various hurts. It would be just them.

This trip was going to either make or break them.

~~He didn’t want this trip to fail, but wouldn’t success mean he’d been wrong? That he didn’t know how to take care of his pack?~~

~~Maybe he should yield his position to Gavin. Packs were supposed to be led by alphas, after all.~~

~~He was such a fool.~~

Force help him. This was going to be terrible.

* * *

 

Luke’s hand was still warm as it lightly rested on his wrist. The contact had been comforting as Wedge’s distress grew and nothing Wes could do through the anchor helped soothe him.

It wasn’t unheard of for Wedge to get caught up in his own head as worries and guilt swelled inside him, but unfortunately, the only way out for him had always been forward. Hopefully, he’d start feeling better once they reached their A’Trani cabin. They were just a few minutes away now.

At least Luke was here. For the first time in a long, long time, Wes’s entire pack was with him. As were Gavin and Inyri, two people he liked very much who were offering to form packbonds with him. He was confident that this break would be better than… than…

Had they ever gotten a break like this before?

They’d gone on leaves of all sorts of lengths, sometimes having just a few hours to explore a planet, and other times up to two weeks where they could pretend to be carefree civilians. There had been gaps between assignments when they were just doing busy work for Command or, since the formation of the New Republic, periods of sitting around unassigned on half-pay. There had still been a purpose to those idle moments, though, a sense that it was temporary.

This time, they had already been off for just over a week when four more were offered to them by Sentient Resources. That kind of offer was unprecedented all on its own, and the open ended “additional time” they also had available to the pack was mind boggling.

Wes had to admit, he wasn’t entirely certain what they would do the whole time, especially if they took some of that extra time. He hadn’t had this kind of break just for himself and those around him since before joining the Rebellion.

 _“We are now approaching your destination,”_ the droid piloting the shuttle suddenly intoned over the intercom. It’s tinny voice was oddly distorted by the small speakers scattered throughout the passenger section. _“Please ensure you have all personal belongings before disembarking from the shuttle.”_

Tycho gently shook Wedge’s shoulder, waking him up while the others craned their necks to get a better look at their surroundings.

The A’Trani resort took up one of the larger islands on the Great Western Sea, custom made to provide a wide variety of luxurious retreats. The island was ringed by ornate docks for waterfaring pleasure craft and luxurious accommodations for ocean-dwelling guests. A towering spire sat at its center of the island for gambling and sky-high living and the remaining land was segmented into different biomes such as tundra, prairies, mountains, rainforests, and deserts. The biomes, in turn, were filled with carefully spaced out cabins, each designed to provide its guests with a sense of peace and tranquility.

The cabin they were approaching sat within a woodland environment, tall trees surrounding a large dwelling at the center of a platform approximately five klicks in diameter. Their platform was higher up than most of the others, offering a prime view of the sky.

As the shuttle came in for a landing, a smaller speeder came into view, deactivated and sitting next to the landing platform. _“Please feel free to make use of the speeder to travel anywhere within the confines of the island,”_ the droid said as it set the shuttle down. _“On behalf of the A’Trani Resort, welcome. Please enjoy your stay.”_

“I really hope this wasn’t a bad idea,” Gavin mumbled to Luke a few minutes later as they watched the shuttle depart.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Luke replied. As he stood still and quiet, hands tucked into the pockets of his simple trousers, his mind stretched out through the Force to explore the area around them. A sense of peace filled him as the quiet, slow feelings of plant life began to hum and insects and small animals began to chitter quietly at him. “This is a good place.”

“I know, and it can’t be bad if Mirax suggested it...” Gavin’s voice trailed off as he watched the other pilots start walking towards the modest cabin tucked back amongst the trees. “Wedge is already miserable.”

“Wedge has trouble shifting away from the military in general and the recent stress is making that harder. In it’s own way, the military has been a safe refuge for Wedge and the Rogues. Leaving it behind means leaving that familiar safety.” Luke bent over and retrieved his duffle bag. “This isn’t going to be a regular vacation. There’s still a great deal that needs to be worked through.”

Sighing, Gavin nodded and copied Luke, then together they went to join the others.

It was strange seeing such a small building on Coruscant. It was only three stories and four hundred square meters - an enormous amount of space for a single pack, but a mere speck compared to the megatowers that covered Coruscant’s surface.

“Hey, there’s a pool!” Wes called out from inside.

Behind the cabin and visible through the clear windows was an array of outdoor seating under a simple awning that overlooking a modest sized pool. It was large enough for laps as well as games. A small hot tub was perched just above the pool at one corner and a tall pergola stood nearby with a large, long table waiting underneath.

Luke suppressed a whistle as he joined the others in the foyer. Every centimeter of the cabin screamed luxury, from the rich textures of the furniture, the deceptively simple looking pieces of tech scattered here and there that cost more credits than Luke had ever possessed in his entire life, and the sheer amount of real wood filling the interior of the building.

Wes was rotating in a slow circle, taking in everything with wide eyes while Hobbie explored the small bar tucked away on their right. Tycho had disappeared into what must have been the kitchen and Inyri had launched herself onto the plush couch facing a large tri-d, grinning as she stretched and claimed several cushions for herself. Wedge, meanwhile, was clutching his duffle with white knuckled fingers, his face determinedly blank.

“The second floor is supposed to be bedrooms and the third has rec stuff. Full bathrooms on both the second and third floors,” Gavin said.

“Indeed, young masters,” a mechanical voice reported.

Turning, they found a housekeeping droid floating towards with a bemused looking Tycho following behind it.

“I am Tee Dee-Eye-Ess. You may call me Dis.” The droid bobbed happily before them, it’s oversized optical receptors gleaming as it clasped the large hands at the end of its manipulator arms. “I am here to provide whatever assistance you desire. My services include laundry, housekeeping, and cooking while additional droids will maintain the pool and landscaping. I can also happily arrange for delivery of whatever supplies you desire. Your account stipend is very generous and there is little that cannot be sent here from A’Trani Spire. Outside materials can also be obtained for a modest fee. Would you like to prepare a meal or make a selection from one of my menus?”

Dis was really going to make him miss Artoo, wasn’t he? Luke realized somewhat wistfully. He’d left the astromech with Leia and Threepio, promising to return soon. He glanced over at Wedge, then Gavin when the other man hesitated.

“Maybe make something simple for lunch in an hour or two?” Gavin said after a few moments of silence.

“Two hours,” Wes said firmly. “Breakfast wasn’t too too long ago.”

“Of course, masters. What may I prepare for you? What allergies, sensitivities, and preferences should I be aware of?”

“I can tell you,” Tycho said. “If you can show me your menus, I can make some selections for us and provide the necessary health data.”

“Very good, masters. May I provide any further assistance at this time?”

“I think we have things under control,” Gavin said.

Dis bobbed up and down for a brief moment in acknowledgement, then spun around and followed Tycho back to the kitchen.

Wes nudged Luke’s side. “Let’s go check out the rest of the cabin,” he suggested.

“Sure.” Hiking his bag back up onto his shoulder Luke turned to follow the other omega as he headed towards one of the staircases flanking the entryway.

“Gavin being alpha is really eating away at Wedge, isn’t it?” Wes asked as they ascended to the second floor.

Luke nodded. “It seems that way. I know packs rare on Corellia, but that just seems to have made in it even more important for them to be headed up by an alpha. And in the galaxy at large, it’s far more common for alphas to lead packs than betas. On the one hand, Wedge knows we’re all happy with him leading us, but on the other, he’s still affected by the bombardment of alpha-centric cultural norms. ”

“And with the recent drama and how Wedge frets, he’s completely doubting himself,” Wes said with a sigh.

“Especially with how much Gavin is driving pack matters right now. He’s got the controls at the moment and has steered us all right where he wants us.”

They stepped out onto the second floor and started to make a brief tour of the accommodations. “We’re a mess, aren’t we?” Wes asked as they peeked into the bedrooms.

“We are, but with good reason,” Luke replied. “Gavin was right that we needed to take some time to deal with pack matters before doing anything else.”

Wes closed the door on another identical bedroom, nodding absentmindedly. “I just hope we don’t go crazy from boredom in the process.”

“There’s is the pool and grounds around the cabin,” Luke noted. “And the speeder so we can travel to other parts of A’Trani. I’m sure Dis has some hologuides on what we can do here. We’ll plan some things out.”

Nodding in agreement, Wes poked his head into one of the two refreshers. They were modest in size but luxurious in fittings. The main feature was a combination soaking tub and sonic shower at the far end of the space and there was plenty of counter space around the two sinks to spread out their belongings.

Stepping back, Wes grinned at Luke. “Picked a bedroom yet? I have zero idea how we’re going to arrange ourselves.”

That made Luke laugh softly. The bedrooms were lovely, each with oversized beds that would fit several bodies, soft bedclothes, sturdy dressers, and a closet each to store their personal belongings. Each bedroom had a window with a desk under it with a long row of charging ports for various electronic devices. They were lovely… but not quite right.

“Why don’t we go look upstairs first?” Luke suggested as he tossed his bag down on one of the couches of the small seating area at the head of the stairs.

Gavin had said the third floor was for recreation and they were both delighted to confirm that. There was a seating area identical to the one on the second floor and two large closets with a variety of games for indoor and outdoor play, as well as a number of coats, cloaks, and other garments and accessories for a wide range of weather conditions.

The room on the right when they came off the stairs had tall shelves filled with datacards. Some were holonovels covering a wide range of genres, both fiction and nonfiction, and others were holoflicks. Wes laughed when he saw the full run of Garik “Face” Loran films sitting next to the actor’s famed arch-rival, Tetran Cowall. A large screen sat against the wall to display 2-D recordings and a tri-d unit was tucked into the corner next to it. Two tables sat behind the comfortable couches and chairs facing the screen and tri-d, ready and waiting to be loaded with food or games. A small box in the center of one contained sabaac and pazaak decks, as well as betting chips, and the box unit on the ceiling above the table most likely contained a dealer droid.

Just off the recreation room, they found another full bathroom and a balcony with a stunning view of their platform and the A’Trani Spire. “This faces west,” Wes noted after he quickly oriented himself. “Should have some nice looking sunsets.”

A flicker of anticipation ran across Luke’s mind as he and Wes approached remaining door. This room was important.

“Oh,” Wes breathed as they entered. His eyes had gone wide and his pace slowed dramatically as he took in everything. “This is… really nice. What’s it for?”

A kitchenette ran across the far wall, featuring a small sink, conservator, warming panel, and a number of empty cabinets. Facing this was a floor mounted seating platform surrounding a low square table on three sides. A blanket was sandwiched between the table and another panel. The draped ends of the blanket fell onto the floor, offering warmth as well as a stable surface for whomever sat down. The platform was ringed with low couches that looked like they could recline backwards, allowing a person to lie down almost completely flat.

Behind the soft couch were several oddly shaped pieces of furniture - all curving lines and strange arm and foot rests wrapped in soft, yet firm fabric. After brushing his hand over one arm rest, Luke confirmed each item was made of an easily cleaned synthetic material.

Beyond the odd chairs and couches was… a bed.

If it could be called that.

Beds were simple affairs - usually some kind of elevating platform, a mattress, pillows, bedclothes, and sometimes additional features such as a headboard or canopy. This had all of that and more.

This bed was massive and could probably fit a dozen people. A long line of pillows rested against the tall padded headrest and the shelves that rose up on either side of the mattress. One side was long and flat with extra padding along the top, and the other had a large curve almost like a cursive letter _wesk._ At the foot of the bed was another raised, padded shelf.

Tall, sturdy looking posts rose up from all four corners of the bed to support a hefty canopy frame. Soft cloths were draped across the top of the canopy and fell down the sides, forming a warm cocoon around the bed.

“This is a heat room,” Luke realized. “I’ve seen a wide variety in my travels, but nothing like this.”

Hesitatingly, Wes dragged his boots off and stepped up onto the bed. It bounced slightly underfoot, disrupting the bedclothes and pillows. The canopy barely rippled. Grinning, Wes bounced again, harder, and laughed as his feet briefly cleared the bed.

A laugh bubbled up out of Luke and he launches himself Wes once he’d discarded his own footwear. He landed on the mattress with enough force to knock Wes over and the other omega giggled as he tumbled down. Luke dropped down beside him, wrapping him up in a tight embrace and giving him a long kiss.

Returning the embrace, Wes moaned softly and pulled Luke on top of him. His hips rocked against Luke’s, pleasure rippling easily through him.

“I want to sleep here,” Wes said as soon as they parted. “This is… I really like this.”

“Heat room,” Luke repeated, grinning. “It’s supposed to be an ideal space for omegas. I’ll be here with you tonight.”

“The Rebellion’s heat rooms were nothing like this,” Wes noted thoughtfully.

Sensing a slight change in mood, Luke rolled off him and tucked himself up against Wes’s side. “Does that bother you?”

“No, it’s what we could manage at the time.” Wes fell silent, his eyes flitting over the various fixtures and details tucked into the bed. “I just… I’ve heard of packs having heat rooms… I’ve tried…”

His voice trailed off and Luke couldn’t suppress a frown. “Wes?”

Face twisting, Wes flicked his hand in the air. “There are all sorts of guides and things on the Holonet about making heat rooms and improving pack homes. We’ve almost never had the kind of space where we could make those sorts of substantial changes, but even when we have, every time I tried it just… wasn’t right.”

Wes stared up at the soft fabric draped over the bed. The canopy made the bed feel isolated and safe, intimate and warm. It was a welcoming, peaceful oasis from the rest of the galaxy and they both suddenly wanted to have a heat here, to be with their pack and surrounded by soft, comfortable things.

“As soon as we came in here it was just right, you know? It doesn’t seem like they did much, but it works. The lights are a little dimmer, the walls and ceiling are a nice, quiet color, and everything is soft and full of curves. It’s quiet and peaceful and… and…. This is what pack should be, especially during a heat.

“I’ve tried to make spaces like this. It never worked and just felt dumb.”

Luke wrapped a comforting arm around Wes’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “Those guides and even this space are the result of lots and lots of work and credits, neither of which are things we’ve had in abundance. Worst still, we learned how to be a pack during a period of horrible privation and uncertainty. It sucks, but it makes sense some things are harder for us.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Wes ran his hand along Luke’s arm and rested his head against the other man’s. “Learn from what works here, take it home, make it work there. It’s just not fair that we have to work so much harder for these sorts of things.”

With a sudden snort, Wes rolled onto his side and pulled Luke to him. “I still want to sleep here,” he said in a lighter tone.

“I know, it’s kind of perfect here,” Luke replied with a small laugh. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. And what isn’t quite right is why we’re here. We’ll all leave here doing better than just ‘okay’.”

Luke tenderly cupped Wes’s face. “Be sure to keep us apprised of what’s on your mind.”

“Oh, I will.” A wicked smile crossed Wes’s face. “Want to know what I’m thinking right now?”

“What’s that?” Luke asked, as though he didn’t know. His smile was just as mischievous.

Wes rolled back onto his back, pulling Luke on top of him to settle between his legs. He arched his back and rutted eagerly against him.

“We left in such a rush this morning, I didn’t get to have sex with anyone. And now we have this gigantic bed that doesn’t smell like us yet.”

“Mm. We should fix that.”

Wes eagerly accepted Luke kiss and moaned as clever hands began to search for his clothing’s fasteners. He kept his own hands out of the way so Luke could work.

On the lower floors, he could sense their pack moving about. Tycho’s mind sharpened as he senses Wes and Luke’s rapidly building arousal. An inquiry flickered in his mind and Wes gently dismissed it. There was a sense of a chuckle and then Tycho’s attention shifted as he began to direct everyone’s attention to some specific point and away from the two omegas.

A moan escaped Wes as Luke wrapped his hand around his shaft and his trousers began to run off his legs. He was looking forward to putting this room through its paces with his packmates. For now, though, he wanted to properly scent the bed and make it _theirs._ And what better way to spread some pheromones around than to be fucked long and hard?

Luke abruptly pushed his now bare legs open and thrust into his core, piercing him to the root on his shaft.

Wes gasped and opened his legs more so Luke could get even deeper.

“How are you always this perfect?” Luke moaned, thrusting slowly.

The pace was perfect and Wes moved happily beneath him. Luke’s words made him blush but he also preened at the compliment. He already felt so very good.

This was going to be a great vacation.


End file.
